ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Day 358: Believe
They are in the Digital World That's Never Was and then it began to rain, they already put on their hoods and then Heartless Appeared, Veemon bring out two Swords, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, even Hawkmon and Dorumon being out two Shield and Staff and now he and he's Friends and gonna fight, then they saw 3 Digital on too of the Skyscraper, they went after them and then Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon is having a Memories about Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon, He and his firends landed on the Ground and fighting all the Heartless, then Veemon and his friends are fighting the Heartless too. Psychemon and his Friends is having a Memories of Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon that was Fading, and they encounter Veemon and his friends Veemon: Who are you? Psychemon: Does it matter. We came here from you. Hawkmon: And why are you trying to stop us? Dracmon: Because we want the res of Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's memories back. Dorumon: What? Don't say about them! Opposummon: You have a plan or something? Veemon: We'll go to the Human World and set Kingdom Hearts free, and everything will be back to the way it was! They'll come back and the Seven of us can be together again. Psychemon: You mean Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon. Is a struggle to remember those names now. Even though, we cannot let you go doing anything crazy. Hawkmon: We are freeing Kingdom Hearts and we're going to find Shoutmon and his friends! We want Agumon and his friends back, we want our life back! Psychemon: If you try to go to the Human World and contact Kingdom Hearts, the last thing you'll get is your life back. The Organization Digimon will destroy you. Veemon: Stop it! They are fighting Psychemon: Why!? Why you have the Power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian? Veemon: Quite! Psychemon and his friends, knocked Veemon and his friends out, and they remember the good time with Impmon, Agumon, Falcomon and Gaomon. Psychemon and his team approach them, and Psychemon put the Oblivion Sword on the ground right next to Veemon, then Veemon and his Friends is getting up and continue fighting Psychemon and his team Veemon: Why can't you quit?? Psychemon: Hmm... Come on, Shoutmon. I though you were a strongest Digimon. Veemon: Oh, Yeah? I'll be Storng no matter what. Huh? Dorumon: Why do you say that? Psychemon: So it was true. You really are his Nobody. Opposummon: Even for you Friends, they were really are Gumdramon and Damemon's Nobodies. Dracmon: I guess DiZmon was right after all. Veemon: What do you mean by thst? We are us. Nobody else! They attacked them Agumon: (voice) Psychemon, Dracmon, Opposummon! You have to stop them! Veemon: How many times we have fight you. Psychemon: Okay. You left us with no other choice. Hawkmon: Huh? Psychemon: We have to release the power in my heart- the dark power that we've been holding back. Even... if it changed us forever. They is using all his darkness, and then they turned into Quartzmon, Bagramon and Kuroemon. And then they grab them hard Quartzmon: We have accepted it. Then the Memories of Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon is Fading since they joined the Organization Digimon's, Then DiZmon shows up, Psychemon and his friends put on their hoods Quartzmon: DiZmon... they could feel Shoutmon even his friends. DiZmon: Oh, they told you how they "felt" did they? Pathetic. A Nobody can't feel anything. Lucemon: If they had met them, things might have been different. In Veemon's Mind Agumon: (voice) Veemon, don't be sad. Me and my Friend's came from you, Dorumon, Hawkmon, Gumdramon, Damemon and Shoutmon. I am you... And my friends is Hawkmon and Dorumon the same way that we are Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. You'll forget us, but the memories themselves will never go away. Memories of you, your friends and us will always be here... forever, inside them Category:Cutscenes